The Edge of stars, the end of Stars
by Chaotic Inverse
Summary: Jasper is a fallen star, and Edward is the one who finds him, loves him, breaks him, and inevitably sets him go.  future slash.


Author's note: There is no real point to this, I just thought it would be an interesting idea.

Probably about four-to six parts. Maybe.

-line break-

**Part one begin. **

He'd never felt fear like this before or had even understood the vaguely human concept of fear until now. He'd always been quicker than his siblings and he used that quickness now, his feet barely touching the bottom as he ran.

In the distance he could hear them and he tried to move faster even as his body protested against the strain. How many others had he made feel like this? So hopeless, so void of any feeling but fear and pain?

Unlike the others who had run this path, he still had a chance-a tiny nearly impossible chance but a chance nonetheless.

She was waiting near the Edge, her fiery hair framing a frowning face._ Are you sure about this? _

He wasn't. But what other choice did he have? Either fall and possibly survive or stay and risk certain death.

She sighed, _Why are you always so foolish? _and looked around nervously._ I hear them coming, its best if you leave now if you are actually leaving. _she was trying to intimidate him to stay. She'd already exhausted all other options of coercion and this was the only one left.

The Edge glimmered as he looked down, brightly colored hues dancing in front of his eyes and he closed them tightly as he took a step forward and then another until he was less than an inch away.

They came out of nowhere and though she looked surprised, he wasn't; He knew of their stealth firsthand. _Stop, this is futile. _the leader said, stepping cautiously forward.

She glared at him. _Why don't you stop, you useless mass of a being. _

The leader ignored her taunt and casually nodded his head for the others to grab her, _What are you going to do? _he asked his dark eyes staring in that shadowed way.

He looked back over at the glimmering Edge and then at the leader.

It was easier to fall then he thought it would be. One foot over the Edge made the other follow and then the rest of him seemed to go with it until he was falling and falling, quickly gaining speed. Above him he could hear the shrieks of shock and horror because no one had ever willingly tried falling before.

He burned as he fell, fire lighting inside him and turning whatever he was into ash.

And then he was gone.

-line break-

_Edward_

"Edward!" Alice shrieks in her high shill voice. "You aren't doing it right and if you keep doing it wrong I'm going to tell mom!"

Edward is eight and like all older brothers permanently controlled by his five-almost six year old boss of a little sister. Emmett's too busy playing with Sam from down in La Push so he doesn't have to do babysitter duty. For the most part he takes his job seriously, doing tea parties, reading her stories but he draws the line at dress up.

"I'm not going to let you put me in a princess dress Mary Alice."

Alice's eyes narrow. "Don't call me Mary Alice!"

Up until two months ago she'd been called Mary Alice all her life and had been just fine with it until mommy had read her Alice in Wonderland. Alice had fallen in love with Wonderland and had decided to be just like her. For two weeks afterwards Edward had been spending his afternoons looking for a white rabbit in the backyard.

"Don't try to dress me up in girl's clothes." he paused a smile on his face. "_Mary Alice." _

"MOMMY!" Alice yelled, crumpling part of the blue and pink princess dress in her tiny hands. "Edward is being mean to me again!"

Edward rolled his eyes and started walking toward the end of the backyard as Alice ran inside. Maybe if he was lucky Angie would be able to play today instead of helping watch her brothers. Angie's family was their only neighbors because they lived out in the 'country' because dad said it was better. As such he and Angie were pretty much the best of friends because she wasn't half as annoying as other girls like Lauren or Jessica.

He was almost at the wooden fence that separated his yard from Angie's when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. A bright red-orange light, was dropping down from what looked like the sky. He squinted, wondering if it was just the sun reflecting off of something.

Edward took a step forward-

"Edward, darling. Come inside, it's getting dark." Elizabeth Masen called from the porch, and Edward ran back to his mother pushing all thoughts of the strange light from his mind.

"What story would you like me to read you tonight?" Alice's bedtime was a half an hour before his so Edward had no real reason to be listening to his mom tell her a story but he liked the way she told stories so he didn't want to stop just yet even if Emmett said it was babyish.

Alice's room was bright bubblegum pink and her bed was covered with an array of stuffed animals that gave Edward the creeps. Too many beady little glass eyes staring.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Alice requested.

Elizabeth laughed, brushing a hand through her daughter's long hair. "I think we've had enough of that."

Alice frowned but nodded. "You can pick, mommy."

Elizabeth looked over at her middle child. "Any requests?"

Edward shook his head and sat down in Alice's equally bubblegum pink chair.

"Would the story about "The Little Star" work?"

Alice's frown deepened. "I haven't heard that one before."

Elizabeth grinned. "Oh you'll love it then. I use to tell it to your brothers all the time when they were little. Do you remember Edward?"

"Not really?"

She waited patiently until both of her children had gotten comfortably settled before she started speaking. "There once was a star, a star that was tinier and brighter than most. It lived near earth and as such knew about humans. The little star went to sleep during the day and could only be seen at night…"

"And so the Little star went home, back into the sky though it always remembered its human friends." Alice was fast asleep, one arm wrapped around her bear and the other touching her mother. Edward was still, in the chair, but she knew he was still awake.

"I don't get why the star had to leave." he said quietly, stretching. "Didn't it like staying with it's friends and being in the sun?"

Elizabeth glanced over at her sleeping daughter one last time and stood up. "Of course the star did but it couldn't stay."

Edward frowned. "It's stupid that it couldn't stay. Why couldn't it stay?"

She laughed. "I think my dear, that is a question for another day. I believe it's bedtime."

Green eyes widened. "…You can't be serious."

"Deadly serious, I expect you to be ready for bed within ten minutes."

-line break-

"What do you want to do now?" Angie asked, long brown bangs falling in front of her eyes. They were sitting in Angela's backyard and had just finished playing pirates and it was now Edward's turn to pick.

"I'm not sure. There's not a lot to do." he said picking up a few pieces of grass and then throwing them into the air.

Angela rolled her eyes. "You have to think of something."

But every time he gets an idea he realizes they've either done that before or don't have the right stuff for it. He was just about to call it quits and ask if Angie would mind watching another Disney movie with Alice for the billionth time when he saw the sun reflecting off of Angie's glasses.

At that angle the reflection looked almost red and Edward smiled, "let's go exploring."

"What are we even looking for?" Angie huffed as they continued to walk through Baker's field. Mr. Baker was a man whose family used to run a farm but now rented the property out, neither of them had ever actually seen Mr. Baker and wondered if he was still alive.

"I don't know." Edward said, trying to keep moving fast and keep the tall wheat out of his shoes.

Angela stopped staring at him incredulously. "You don't know?"

"I know it's out here." he insisted.

"What is out here exactly?"

Edward grinned, trying to relax his friend. Sometimes Angie was a little bit too cautious. "That's what we're trying to find out."

-Line break-

Like most beings, the first thing he immediately knew was that he was cold and he didn't like it. His once warm essence was gone and now he was left in this strange icy place. He couldn't get warm no matter how hard he tried so he stayed still hoping that someone, maybe his sister would find him. (_did he have sisters? What was a sister exactly?)_

This new place was very different from home _(What was home?)_; tall strips of color rose from the ground. Things, of all sizes some very tiny and some larger kept trying to speak to him but he didn't understand their shrill _(chirps?) _some of these things could move in the air and he found that he was jealous of these things. (_Why can't I do that?) _

The part of the ground that was higher changed colors, though he didn't know what to call these shades, while the lower part stayed the same.

He stayed near one of the tall things, that was almost similar in color to the ground but didn't have the same feel.

It scared him. And he remembered that feeling of fear, the bitterness of it, even though he didn't remember much else. He sat still enough that some of the larger shrill things came closer to him and slowly prodded at him with their pointy mouths. It didn't hurt that bad but he winced away from the unexpected pain and sat even closer to the tall thing.

The above ground had just changed a little while before when he heard (_and wasn't that weird) _something. It was different from the shrill things or the tiny creeky-crawlies he had found.

Two small little pale things, appeared from the strips of color and the one with the longer appendages stopped, eyes growing wide. It turned towards the other one who was a little bit larger and opened it's mouth, more of the different sounds coming out. _(What are they doing?)_

The bigger one opened it's mouth and the different sounds were lower this time not as high-pitched as the first one.

The smaller one glanced back at him and then ran through the strips again. Leaving only him and the bigger one which was getting closer and closer.

He tried to move away but the tall thing was in his way and he couldn't be like the shrills anymore. Finally the pale one was in front of him and he stopped moving, hoping that if he stayed still the larger thing would just go away.

It's eyes were weirdly colored, like the strange fuzz rising out of the ground. It's appendages were also quite strange-sticking up everywhere but down and the color reminded him so much of home _(where was home?) _that he had to shake his head to push away the feeling.

It opened its mouth again, a stream of nonsensical chatter coming out of its mouth and for a second he entertained the idea that it was actually speaking and not just making sound like the rest of the creatures.

'But speaking wasn't like that', _it was like this, wasn't it? _

It's mouth widened, rising up on both sides and the pale thing touched his (_shoulder?) _carefully. It was still chattering and though he didn't understand the sounds, if they even had a meaning, they were oddly comforting.

How would he tell the thing that he didn't understand? He'd never been in a situation with someone who couldn't speak right before. He raised up an arm and pointed at his own mouth, and then shook his head. He then tapped his head gently and hoped that the creature understood. _Can you speak the correct way now?_

The creature's mouth lowered and it shook its head. Its head turned and he guessed it heard something that he didn't because it rose to its feet instead of sitting but still stayed close.

Out of the strips appeared the little pale one from before and two new ones; one of which was a lot larger and judging from the height advantage in charge of the smaller ones, and an even tinier one with dark dark appendages.

The one in charge stepped forward slowly, still holding on to the tiny dark one. It spoke to the big pale one near him and it moved away still staring back at him with its weird eyes.

-line break-

Edward turned toward his mother. "Mom what's wrong with him? Why isn't he talking?" he asked still staring at the strange blond boy.

"I don't think he can Edward." she said slowly her eyes noticing the array of injuries she could see on him. " I want you to step back over here for now, I think you're scaring him."

"Me?" Edward snorted but did as she said.

"Why don't you, Angela, and Alice head back home and call Doctor Cullen for me." Elizabeth said chewing on her lip nervously.

Angela who kept twisting her hands and twirling her thumbs looked ready to agree with that but Edward shook his head. "He shouldn't be out here alone, I think _you're _scaring _him_."

Elizabeth weighed the possibility that she could successfully argue with her equally as stubborn son without scaring the boy. "Fine. Angela please take Alice to your house and inform your father of what's going on."

Angela nodded determinedly. "O-okay Mrs. Masen. Come on Mary Alice."

And Alice didn't even protest the use of her full name, still staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"Angie?" she said as they were leaving, their small forms being overshadowed by the wheat. "Why can't he talk?"

Edward looked at the quiet boy whose bright blue eyes were still watching them and every slight move they made. He reached out and grabbed his mom's hand, not caring that he was eight and way past that stage, or that if Emmett was here he'd been teasing him like crazy. "Is he okay mom?"

"I think he will be." she said quietly, trying to keep her voice low and soothing.

They stood there, in the unusually hot Forks weather watching as the silent boy sat shivering on the ground, one hand still pressed against its head.

**Part one end. **


End file.
